Big Time Beautiful Christmas
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Logan want this Christmas to be extra special for his girlfriend. Will he be able to pull it off? Fluffy Christmas one shot.


**Big Time Beautiful Christmas**

**A/N: This close to Christmas, I was thinking about writing a fluffy Lomille one shot. So here we go. Hope you all have a beautiful Christmas this year! I do not owe Big Time Rush nor the boys. Wouldn't mind having them on Santa's wish list, though ;-)**

Logan kept tossing and turning in his bed. He was so nervous he couldn't sleep. All sorts of bad scenarios kept going through his head. He swallowed nervously and realized his throat was dry. Should I get up and get some water? He thought to himself. But he didn't move. Instead he lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. His heart was racing like crazy. God, he couldn't do this! He just couldn't! He knew he would stutter and his hands would start to tremble and … His stomach was churning! Oh no. This was not the time to get sick! Not on the eve before Christmas! He had everything planned. This was going to be a Christmas they would never forget. But, God! How was he ever going to pull this off?

"Loges, would you just stop fidgeting?" Kendall said sounding tired. "Sorry," Logan mumbled. "What's up with you, dude?" Kendall asked rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, go back to sleep," Logan answered. "I can't. You keep getting me to wake up! Now tell me, what's going on with you." Logan sighed and sat up straight in his bed. "I can't do this, Kendall. I just can't," he said. "What do you mean you just can't?" he replied. "You have been practicing for weeks now. Everything is perfect! This day will be so perfect! Just calm down! You'll do great. I promise. By the way, we'll be there for you the whole time."

"I don't feel so good," Logan mumbled. He leapt to his feet and bolted for the bathroom. Kendall followed him. He found his friend sitting on his knees in front of the toilet. Kendall gently walked towards him and placed his hands on both his shoulders.

"Loges, you're okay," he said. "You're not getting sick. You're just panicking." Logan stuck his head in the toilet and shook his head. "Listen to me," Kendall said trying to calm his friend down. "You just have to calm yourself down. Everything will work out fine. You have been preparing this like forever. Nothing can go wrong!" "Everything can go wrong and it probably will," Logan said. He still had his head in the toilet. Kendall grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look up at him. "Stop being so pessimistic," he said. "You always think things will blow up in your face, but they don't. Heck, you have it all! You are a famous pop star, you're in college to become a doctor like you've always wanted and you have a beautiful and successful girlfriend. She loves you to death. What more could you possible want?" Logan sighed. He knew Kendall was right.

"But .. Oh, God! I've never been good at this," he said softly. "Loges, it all comes from the heart," Kendall said. "Believe me. Everything will work out just fine! Now grab a glass of water, take a few sips and go to bed. You need to sleep!" Logan smiled faintly. He knew his friend was right after all. He filled a cup of water and drank it as Kendall suggested and he did feel a lot better already. "Thanks," he said. "That's what friends are for," Kendall answered. They bro hugged and went back to bed. Logan lay down on his side and pulled the covers up to his ears. "Night, Loges, and stop worrying will you?" Kendall said. "Night, Kendall. And thanks again!" Logan answered. He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

The next morning, both boys woke up from the sound of their alarm clock. "Hey, sleeping beauty? Are you awake?" Kendall teased his friend. Logan groggily turned around in his bed. "Time to wake up, lover boy," Kendall teased him some more. "This is it. It's Christmas!" Logan's eyes fluttered open. "What?" He asked sleepily. "What time is it?" "It's 9 O'clock, sleepyhead," Kendall said. Logan immediately sat up in bed. "The party will start in three hours," he said. "Chillax," Kendall told him. "You'll have plenty of time to get ready." "Oh, God. Oh, God," Logan muttered. "I need to take a shower and practice some more and …" "Stop rambling, will you," Kendall said. "You're going to do just fine. Now, let's start by getting some breakfast." Logan nodded.

They went downstairs and met Carlos and James as well as Mrs. Knight and Katie in the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted her son. "Good morning, Logan. Did you sleep alright?" "No, mom, he didn't and neither did I," Kendall said. James, Carlos and Katie all chuckled. "Poor, sweetie. Are you nervous?" She asked. Logan merely nodded his head. "You'll do fine. Really! No need to worry," she said soothingly. Logan smiled. "Sit down. I made you waffles. Your favorite!" She said. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!" "Thanks," Logan said. "Yeah. You'll do great," James said. "You're going to look great. I'll help you with that!" "We got you, buddy," Carlos said. "We'll be with you the whole time." "She won't be able to resist you," Katie said.

It was time to get ready by now. Logan had taken a long hot shower. He got dressed in his tux and James gave him a hand with his hair. He looked handsome as usual! The others boys also wore nice tuxes, while Mrs. Knight and Katie wore beautiful party dresses. It was now about noon and soon their guests would be arriving. Exactly at 12, Jo, Lucy, Stephanie and Camille nocked on the door of apartment 2J. Kendall opened the door for them and let them in. The girls all looked stunning. The boys couldn't keep their eyes off of their girlfriends. They sat at the dinner table and had a lovely Christmas dinner. They all enjoyed each other's company very much and had a nice time. It now was time to open up the presents. Logan was pacing around nervously in the living room, while the girls helped Mrs. Knight to clean up the table. "Loges, it's going to be just fine. Trust me! You'll do great!" Kendall said.

They all agreed that he would give his present at the very end. Kendall had started giving his present to Jo and had received his. Carlos was next and then came James. Mrs. Knight and Katie came up next. Now it was finally Logan's turn. "Okay, Loges, you're next," Kendall said smirking. Logan nervously got up and went to the Christmas tree. Mrs. Knight winked at him and gave him a thumbs up and the other boys all smiled at him.

Logan swallowed nervously, picked up the small container and walked back towards his girlfriend. Camille's big brown eyes looked up at him expectantly. "Cami," Logan started. "You have been my girlfriend now for a very long time and I love you to death. I want you to know just how much you mean to me and I want this Christmas to be extra special for us." Camille smiled at him and he could see tears form in her eyes. "You're so beautiful and I am the luckiest guy in the world to call myself your boyfriend. And though we do have our tiffs every now and then, everything works out fine between us. I cannot image my life without you being part of it. I need you! I really need you! Not just now, but for the rest of my life. I know I'm pessimistic and afraid to take decisions, but I do know that I want you in my life forever. I want to grow old with you, Cami. I want you to be the mother of my children. I love you more than I can possibly express."

Camille now had tears running down her face. Logan softly whipped them away. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her small hand in his. She could feel his hand trembling and held her breath. "Cami, would you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?" He asked. His voice trembled as well and his dark brown eyes were filled with unshed tears. Camille was so overwhelmed, she could hardly speak. There was a long silence. Logan dreaded that she would turn him down for a minute. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. Camille softly whipped them away and caressed his cheek. "Oh, Logan," she said. "That was just so beautiful. I can't believe you actually dared to pop the question. I love you so much! I can't imagine living without you, my handsome, smart, soon to be doctor. Oh my God, I can't believe this is actually happening." She stood up and pulled Logan up by his hands too. She threw her arms around his neck and said: "Off course, I will marry you, silly. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Logan happily spun her around. The others all clapped their hands and cheered. "I love you so very much, Camille," Logan said. "I love you too," she answered. "And this is definitely the best Christmas ever!" Camille wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and they both looked into each other's eyes. "Hey," Jo exclaimed. "You're both standing under the mistletoe!" "You know what that means, don't you, my soon to be hubbie?" Camille teased. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
